


When the Sun Goes Down

by CosmoKid



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calm Down Erik, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: The obligatory Shadowhunters AU no one wanted.





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> i was rewatching the shadowhunters episode where simon gets kidnapped by the vampires and somehow this happened. i based it around the books and the show because meh you know idk what im doing, it's midnight and i should be sleeping

“Well, that was eventful,” Charles comments as he hangs his bow up again and tiredly slings his quiff of arrows over his shoulder. 

After getting no response, he glances back at Erik who’s leaning against the wall and glowering. His seraph blade is still in his hand and it’s hanging loosely by his side. The neckline of his dark shirt is ripped at the chest making it difficult for Charles not to stare. He should be used to this by now, he and Erik have lived in the same institute for nearly two decades now, but every time he sees Erik shirtless or even near to it, he loses his breath.

Charles sighs and puts his arrows away. He _is_ used to Erik sulking. He’s practically been continuously sulking ever since Moira had entered the institute and he’s made his feelings on the matter very clear. His side is understandable, but Charles still won’t be able to take it.

“Erik?” he questions, turning on his heel to face his friend, “You okay?”

“No, Charles,” Erik bites, gritting his teeth, “We could have died in there.”

“We could have died on any of our missions,” Charles tells him, rolling his eyes, “What’s actually bothering you? It’s obviously not the risk of death since you always run headfirst into dangerous situations.”

And God did Erik always put himself in danger without a second thought. All of their friends did, when he thinks of it, which is probably why Charles is so near to having an aneurysm. But Erik did so the most, always charging headfirst into danger and putting himself in front of others to protect them and always looking so damn hot while doing so.

Sometimes it felt like his friend had no survival instinct whatsoever. It explained how Erik had the highest demon kill count amongst the active shadowhunters in the institute.

“Does it not bother you that we just broke the accords for a mundane?” Erik asks him, his eyes burning into Charles.

He holds his grounds, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “You’re the first person to criticize the accords Erik and anyway, it’s not like we were the only ones who broke the accords. Downworlders aren’t supposed to take mundanes hostage. And if we had followed the accords, we wouldn’t have been able to get Levene out of there.”

Erik lets out a heavy sigh, rolling his eyes. “The accords are bullshit,” he says, running his blade across his fingers, “But stealing a vampire’s motorbike, invading a vampire’s nest and killing a bunch of them just to save your lover-girl’s stupid friend, who is somehow dumb enough to accept and actually drink an unknown drink at a party full of downworlders, is ludicrous,” he growls, his eyes focussed on the blade.

Charles lets out a shaky laugh as the words sink in, “Oh. That’s it,” he murmurs before taking a few steps towards Erik, “My lover-girl?” he inquires, raising his eyebrows at Erik who shoots him a deathly glare.

“Oh come off it Charles, you’ve been flirting with her ever since she stepped foot in the institute,” Erik snaps, hitting his hand particularly hard with the blade. Charles jumps at it, his eyebrows furrowing. Erik always did have a flair for the dramatic.

“Erik, I don’t think you’ve ever seen me flirt if you think that’s how I flirt,” he says evenly, keeping his own eyes on the blade now. Erik had a tendency to do impulsive and explosive things when he got too angry and having a seraph blade with him while he was angry was just tempting fate.

To be completely honest, they probably tempted fate on a daily basis, but Charles had sworn to avoid actively doing it. 

“I’ve seen you flirt, Charles,” he bites out, his eyes snapping to Charles’ figure with a harsh glare, “I was with you in the vampire bar in case you forgot. I wouldn’t be surprised with how committed the two of you were.”

“That was entirely necessary for the mission though. We needed the bike!” he points out, looking up from the blade to meet Erik’s intense eyes. He takes another step towards Erik hesitantly, debating whether or not he should just take the blade out of Erik’s hand right now.

“Right and the eye sex was entirely necessary as well,” Erik drawls almost cruelly, letting his hands drop and hang loosely by his side and he stares down Charles who nearly shudders under the intensity of the stare.

“Yes!” he exclaims although it sounds more like a yelp than anything else, “He had to believe it or I wasn’t going to get the bike, Erik and we needed the bike,” he manages to explain with a little more composure. He feels so small under Erik’s gaze and his friend is already towering over him despite Erik leaning against the wall.

Erik towered over him in almost every situation and Charles had to remind him every single time that Erik being tall was not good enough reason to get distracted from the mission at hand no matter how beautiful of a man Erik was.

“The bike that we needed to save the mundane who stupidly managed to get himself kidnapped by vampires,” Erik reminds him, pressing his lip together, “And all so you could impress Moira a bit more.”

“I’m not trying to impress Moira!” Charles snaps hotly, “I don’t know what your problem is with her, she’s perfectly nice. And anyway, I wasn’t trying to impress her. There was a mundane being held hostage in a vampire-”

He cut himself off when the realization hits him. 

“Erik, are you jealous?” 

To his surprise, Erik blushes bright red and he breaks eye contact to look back at his hands where he’s, once again, fiddling with the blade. “I hardly think that’s appropriate here.”

“You are!” Charles exclaims almost giddy, letting a grin overtake his face, “You’re jealous! By the angel Erik, why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

“Say something?” Erik asks, his nose scrunching up in confusion. 

“Yes, say something! I’ve spent the past few years wanting nothing more than to kiss you, thinking it was impossible because you were straight!” Charles says excitedly, only just having enough dignity left to stop himself from jumping up and down. 

Within seconds, Erik has met him and is reaching up to gently touch Charles’ cheek and then they’re kissing and it feels like all of Charles’ dreams have come true. 

He’s clumsy and over enthusiastic and objectively speaking, it’s not a particularly good kiss. But it’s everything Charles has ever wanted and Erik has managed to maneuver them so he’s pressing Charles up against the wall and he’s kissing Erik Lehnsherr so he doesn’t care if it’s clumsy because he’s kissing Erik and that makes it perfect.

Erik must have dropped the blade somewhere without Charles realizing because now his hands are on his waist and Charles is leaning desperately into his touch.

They pull apart panting and Erik almost immediately begins an assault on Charles’ neck, kissing a line from the corner of his mouth to his ear, occasionally nipping at his throat. Charles whimpers at the touch, holding onto Erik for dear life.

“Definitely not straight,” Erik murmurs directly in his ear making Charles squirm in his grasp.

“Are you still mad at me for eye fucking that vampire?” Charles asks in a low voice, looking up at Erik from under his eyelashes, giving him his best sultry look.

“No,” Erik says, pausing for a moment, “As long as I get to actually fuck you.”

His mind is reeling too much to answer so he just pulls Erik down to kiss him again, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

“I hope you realize you’re never getting rid of me now,” he tells him once they pull apart again, grinning up at Erik.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Erik smiles, kissing the corner of his mouth, “And I hope you realize I’m already entirely in love with you,” he confesses quietly, letting the two of them rest for a second.

“I’ve fell in love with you over and over again every day for years now,” Charles admits, still holding onto Erik tightly, “Fell in love with the way you talk and the way you walk and the way you hold your blade and the way you fly through the air in a fight. I fell in love with your voice and your heart and everything you do. Your mouth is particularly beautiful and I could stare into your eyes forever and just be happy that way. Every day, I find a new thing about you to love," he rambles, feeling like he's almost in euphoria.

When he says it, Erik looks at him with the widest smile Charles has ever seen on his face and a hopeful look in his eyes and Charles thinks that he could definitely get used to that look and just maybe all his dreams have come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
